1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,421 discloses a connector including an outer housing fixed to a case of a motor, an inner housing provided movably in an accommodating portion of the outer housing and a mating connector to be connected to the inner housing. The mating connector is connected to the inner housing by bringing a case of an inverter to which the mating connector is fixed and the case of the motor closer to each other. Dimensional errors between the cases are absorbed by a movement of the inner housing in the accommodating portion.
The connector includes a spring member for biasing the inner housing toward an opening of the accommodating portion as a means for reliably connecting the mating connector to the movable inner housing while allowing the inner housing to move in the accommodating portion. However, the spring member disadvantageously increases the number of components.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to reduce the number of components